


A Dungeon Chat

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Jinako is assisting another gamer, but neither of them know the deeper details.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Gudako, Jinako Carigiri/Karna | Lancer
Kudos: 1





	A Dungeon Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Jinako looked up. A new section of manga was released on the net! She had her distraction for the loading of that new MMO game onto her system. It was supposedly an attempt ad Virtual Reality. Jinako couldn’t wait. For all that it was a Beta program for a version of SIMs. Well… Jinako considered on the level of the SIMS.

So far, the creator had wanted to make it where people competed on making their own village. They got to set up their own communities and everything with a specific budget and trade system. All while in some dungeon and dragons setting. Those that were successful could end up becoming the dungeon masters of the ‘floor’ they were on. They even had a setting that if you just wanted to play like a protagonist with a single character you could. That character was just limited on what the owners of the towns could offer as well as their housing was always limited to guild level at the highest for owning property after that.

Jinako wanted to run her own city. It sounded neat.

More than that, the better you were in quests and banner runs the ore you unlocked. It was a free for all on some quests too and Jinako intended to explore the entire world. All from her own living room.

“Jin? How does one get rid of goblin infestations?” Her latest partner, GudaGuda, in dungeon diving in The Trails of India, a game that allowed you to work with and against the gods of India with the heroes of legend, asked. Jinako didn’t think much on her screen name other than it was hilarious when you thought of djinn.

Some of the characters even asked if she was one. Jinako had laughed over that. Being a gamer and all around otaku meant that she had a lot of experience with game plot and seeing just where things were going. Which – still didn’t stop her from ending up with surprises she didn’t understand. She still didn’t know why the hero Karna was her tag along on adventures. She didn’t go on a quest for him, he just appeared and hadn’t left her avatar since.

…..much to the complaints of fellow players.

“We don’t have goblin infestations at this time.” Jinako answered.

“It’s what Arjuna keeps calling them while we explore the cave of wonders.” GudaGuda answered.

Right, Arjuna. The entire reason she met GudaGuda. He came to challenge Karna while she was trying to play mini games. The equivalent of mahjong and a few that were like playing go fish. They weren’t really, but Jinako was not going to stop until she got at least a decent score. The fact that she was able to shift the challenge from weapons to the mini game itself was surprising to her fellow player. GudaGuda explained via chat that he dragged her around just to fight and kill Karna, after all.

“You mean that cave where you prove yourself a contender for the throne?” Jinako didn’t care for her character being a ruler in the game. The class system was a bit boring to her when she could explore everywhere and challenge all the bosses.

“Yep. He’s pretty serious about getting it. Especially after Karna gave it up.” Well, Karna didn’t care about anything other than following her it seemed.

“Oh, then do you know there is a follow up quest that the hero can be given at the palace?” Jinako wondered if she even knew about the possibility.

“What quest?” GudaGuda asked in return. Jinako was impressed at how fast she could type this out.

“The one where you get the option to marry one of the heroes. The hero gets to ask you, but even if you say no it’s official.” Jinako was … not sure how that worked out, but surprise and hidden missions were a thing.

.

* * *

.

A blushing Gudako looked at her screen with her mouth agape. Arjuna had to cover for her.

.

* * *

.

Arjuna looked over at his partner. She must have been attending things in this 'Other World' again. Thankfully, he was almost with all of the objects he needed to ask the gods to keep her with him. A tick came to his eye as he remembered Karna was almost ready to make that request first. He had to fin out the ritual from _him_.


End file.
